There are many devices or assemblies that incorporate an insulating region. Often, within this insulating region is an active element, whose purpose is to reduce or remove moisture from this region. If this insulating region is maintained in an evacuated state, it is important to reduce or remove moisture in order to avoid problems with vacuum pumping. There is a need within the industry for a moisture removal device that ensures the desiccation of the vacuum insulating region.
The process in the present application is directed to a moisture removal device that satisfies the need in society in general for a moisture removal device that ensures the desiccation of the vacuum insulating region.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,706 discloses a system wherein a partial vacuum insulating space is created within an annular area. The problem that this patent addresses is the release into the vacuum of hydrogen by the metal itself. An adsorption agent is introduced into this insulating space that is specifically selective to adsorb hydrogen.
UK 2,139,311 discloses a system that also addresses the release of hydrogen into the vacuum by the metal itself. An adsorption device is either spirally wound around one of the surfaces, or the adsorption material is formed into a sintered body and inserted into this space. Either system is designed to be heated externally to regenerate the adsorbent. This system requires special manufacturing, construction and operating procedures as well as specialized adsorbent, which can not be easily replaced at the end of its useful life. It is not easily retrofitted into existing systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,068 discloses a system wherein a partial vacuum insulating space is created within an annular area. An adsorption agent is sealed in a gas-and-moisture tight container, introduced into this insulating space, and ruptures upon the final evacuation of the partial vacuum insulating space. This system requires special manufacturing, and operating procedures, which must be repeated every time the adsorbent reaches the end of its useful life. It also may not be easily retrofitted into all existing systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,581 discloses a system wherein a partial vacuum insulating space is created within an annular area, and wherein an adsorbent is placed in physical and thermal contact with the outer containment wall, such that the thermally regenerable adsorbent may be heated through the outer containment wall to regenerate the adsorbent. This system requires special manufacturing, construction and operating procedures as well as specialized adsorbent, which can not be easily replaced at the end of its useful life. It is not easily retrofitted into existing systems.